


勇士与恶龙

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa
Summary: 我不拥有他们。
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3





	勇士与恶龙

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有他们。

沿着蜿蜒曲折的小路，缓缓向山中云端前行， Legolas 踏上了他作为勇士的第一次 征程，当然，这可能也是最后一次，毕竟屠龙之旅从来都是有去无回的 。

越是往山上走，周围枯败的植物越多， Legolas 忍不住 眯起眼往根本看不清的云雾深处张望， 想看看 传说中的那条恶龙 是不是真的像族中长老说的 就住在枯木堆积的杂草窝里 。

一座看起来很有年头但并不破败 的从缭绕的云雾里渐露轮廓， 难道那恶龙会住在 如此豪华奢侈的地方吗？ Legolas 想了想自己在村子里住的小木屋禁不住有些忿忿不平，勇者 加快脚步， 叩响了雕着不知名的花朵的铁门。

“哦，可怜的年轻人，你是迷路了吗？” 大门缓缓开启， Legolas 并没有听见自己想象中那种因年久失修而发出的吱嘎吱嘎的声音，正当他好奇这厚重的大门是如何被打开的时候，一个 穿着奇特服饰的男人从门里走了出来。

“不，我是前来屠龙的勇士。” Legolas 骄傲的拍了拍胸口的徽章，“请问您是这座城堡的主人吗？您可以告诉我那条恶龙现在在什么地方吗？”

男人略微歉意的摇摇头，“ 抱歉， 我只是一个管家， 但是 如果你想要知道龙的下落的话，我可以带你去见我的主人—— Thranduil 公爵 。 ”

于是，勇者跟随在古堡管家的身后，穿行于迷宫一般的回廊之间，一路沉默， Legolas 并不是很擅长寻找话题的人，只能百无聊赖的四处打量着挂在墙壁上的肖像，忍不住感叹这里世代都是相貌惊艳的美人。

“ 尊敬的勇者阁下，我觉得真人要比肖像更好看一些。”管家轻轻叩响墙壁，将沉浸在画上的青年拽了回来，“我的主人已经在等候您了…欢迎回来， the son of my lord 。”

Legolas 尴尬的红着脸，没听见男人 在关门时所说的最后一句话，不然他也不会径直走进大厅，亲手将自己推向深渊。

“ Thranduil 公爵，我是前来屠龙的勇士，请问您可以告诉我那条恶龙的所在吗？” Legolas 跪在台阶 下的地毯上，行着最高的礼节。

低沉的笑声在空荡的殿堂里回荡， Legolas 觉得自己受到了嘲讽，他站起身看着从座位上走下来的公爵， 有些恼火的 质问，“我难道做了什么很值得人发笑的事情吗？”

“No , my son ,you just forgot something ,some very important things .”温热的手掌贴在勇士的脸上，他几乎能感受到那苍白的皮肤之下血脉的震动 ，塞壬一般具有魅惑性的言语让 Legolas 无法动弹也无法发问，他感觉自己像是要陷进柔软的棉花里去做一个深藏于他记忆之中的梦。

“你不是屠龙的勇士，我亲爱的儿子，你是一条可翻云覆雨的龙”， Thranduil 抽出腰间的长剑划破手心，将鲜血滴进意识涣散的少年嘴里，“ Legolas ，作为一条高贵的龙，你不应该被人类的谎言所迷惑 。”本应是责备的话语，但语气里却充满了无奈和宠溺

“Come back，my stray lamb.” Legolas 总觉得有一个熟悉的声音在呼唤他，紧接着记忆的闸门陡然开启， 闪着幽光的龙鳞，巨大的翅膀他自以为所未见过的一切却如此熟悉，仿佛那些画面本就有他参与，虽然事实也是如此。

可怜的幼龙，连成年礼都没经过就被 人类绑走，人类巫师念着咒语蛊惑他去杀害自己的父亲， Legolas 痛苦的抓着自己的头发，一时之间他连自己是否是真实的都开始产生怀疑。

但高傲的龙终将冲破不该施加于他身上的桎梏和枷锁， Legolas 睁开那双因为疼痛而含着水汽的眼睛，望向公爵——他的父亲，“Ada……”幼龙将头埋在 Thranduil 的怀里，委屈的呜咽。

Thranduil 抱起他的爱子，低首啃咬着因为龙血而产生变化的耳朵，“Ada…热、好热……我觉得自己 快 要死了……” ， Legolas 感觉身体里似乎有岩浆在翻滚，灼烧着他的血肉，细微的痛楚从四肢百骸蔓延进他混沌的头脑。

公爵将吻落在幼龙的额头，脆弱的颈窝， 因为衣物被其主人扯得凌乱而露出的胸膛，“你不会死的，你只是要变成一只真正的龙，my dear son ， To accept your crowned miss for a long time of dragon .”

幼龙听不清 Thranduil 究竟在说些什么，他只是依据着本能去贴近那相较于他体温稍低的人，但这不过是饮鸩止渴，很快他就觉得一阵更加汹涌彭拜的热量传了过来，可他此时的身体早就被烧得像滩掬不起来的水，根本无法躲开这几乎要将他蒸发的热量。

Thranduil 用指腹轻轻磨蹭着 那对才刚长出来还未覆上鳞甲的龙角，新生的嫩肉般的地方被人触碰， Legolas 不自觉的发出一声低沉的介于人类与龙之间的声音，显然，他还没学会如何“正确的发声”。

将 Legolas 的衣物完整的扔在一边， Thranduil 觉得这是他活了一千多年以来最温柔的一次，毕竟他都是习惯用利爪撕碎那些没什么用的破烂， “My son ， Legolas ，look at me ……” Legolas 迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，于是万千星空里便倒映进了深邃的大海，他觉得自己就算沉沦于此也不会有人责怪，因为这条龙实在是太过耀眼。

公爵用牙齿衔住还未来得及被鳞片覆盖的 红缨，加重力道恶意拉扯，初知人事的幼龙立刻委屈的红了眼眶，用湿漉漉的小鼻子磨蹭着 Thranduil 铂金色的发尾。

擅长亲吻的舌头灵活的裹卷着刚刚被欺负得可怜的红缨，手也安抚性的在幼龙腰间的细鳞处来回游移， Legolas 发出舒服的呜呜声，半仰着头，身体似乎也没有热得那么难忍了，但化龙的过程并不是长长鳞片就算结束。

突然， Legolas 觉得尾椎骨传来一阵剧痛，他忍不住伸手向后摸着，一条粗壮的龙尾正在生长，幼龙沉沉的咆哮吐出一口龙息，眼中渐渐布满情欲，附着鳞甲的身体再次变得滚烫，只不过这一次不再是因为化龙而是因为发情。

龙的欲望本就是非常强烈，尤其是第一次因为化龙而发情的小龙， Thranduil 当然知道这个事实所以他早就做好了准备，非常熟练的翻开 Legolas 刻意用尾巴遮挡的后穴，手指探进没有细鳞包裹只是嫩肉的内里，穴内不断分泌的汁液让手指更加容易的 开拓这处藏宝之地。

略微凸起的嫩肉昭示着公爵找对了位置，试探性的按压， Legolas 立刻发出如秋天的浆果一般甜腻的呻吟， Thranduil 俯身与爱子交换了个绵长而温柔的吻，用被情欲折磨的有些嘶哑的嗓音叫着幼龙的名字，“ Legolas ……”

发情期的小龙想要回应，可嘴里根本发不出明确意义的音节，只能急得呜呜直叫，后穴也跟着不自觉的收缩，公爵只得无奈的拍拍人的臀瓣示意小家伙放松，手指也加到了三根，卖力的扩张希望这还不懂食髓知味的花朵尽快能吞进他高挺的茎柱。

Legolas 被翻了个身，趴在 由金线绣满图腾的毯子上，高高将腰弓起，虽然他更希望此时能面对着他的父亲，但他身后传来的强大的威压并不允许他这么做， Thranduil 将灼热的器物抵在穴口，轻轻的啄着那龙的后颈，然后缓慢的进入幼龙的身体，紧致而柔软的内壁像是热心肠的东道主非常热烈的欢迎着外来的客人，公爵舒服的叹了口气。

幼龙的分身也逐渐充血，变得坚硬蓄势待发，但公爵并不给他碰触自己的机会，近乎残酷的反剪着 Legolas 的双手，将他提起来不让他在毛毯上摩擦，肉刃在少年体内穿行，时而温柔时而粗暴，让他无法找到规律，只能同其一起在看不清的情欲浪潮中随波逐流。

公爵将伞头按在那令幼龙哭喊求饶的嫩肉上狠狠研磨， 突如其来的快感使 Legolas 的腰肢立刻软了下去，只能像藤蔓一样依靠 Thranduil 的手臂支撑自己，小家伙像人类的女子一样不停的喘息身体也在不住的颤抖，但他的父亲似乎并没有放过他的意思。

Thranduil 握住已经难耐得流出液体的小家伙，随意的上下套弄，恶意的用指尖搔刮着铃口，没一会儿幼龙便哭着将白浊喷洒在公爵的手上， Legolas 有些羞愧用鼻子拱了拱人的手。

当然了，公爵并不介意可爱的小家伙先他一步而去，他只是加快了撞击的速度， 让 Legolas 再次进入状态，二次充血的小家伙又被冷落，幼龙几乎要难耐的哭出来，只得不停摇摆着他的腰肢期望 Thranduil 能尽快在他体内播撒下种子。

逼着 Thranduil 缴械的肠肉，实际上只能让他头皮爽得发麻，高昂的龙吟伴随着岩浆般的液体浇灌进在今日之前不曾被人进入的圣地， 何尝享受过这种滋味幼龙只觉得他仿佛在直视太阳，不然他眼前怎么会亮得看不清世界。

精疲力竭的幼龙蜷缩成一团，后穴却还在不自觉的收缩，吞吐着乳白色的种子，公爵极为宠溺的亲了亲未被长发遮盖的额头，心想清理工作即使明天再做也是来得及的，然后转身给才长好鳞片的小家伙盖上被子，虽然已经化龙的 Legolas 并不再需要这些东西。

后来，传说里说那片藏在云端的高耸的山尖上住着恶龙，无数的勇士前去讨伐都是有去无回，直到 有一个勇士献出自己和恶龙永远的在一起，那条龙才不再出现，之后，又有传言那勇士其实也是一条龙，而那龙其实一直是在寻找他，至于这是真是假，谁又知道呢……


End file.
